1. Field of Invention
The invention is generally related to bow string releases and is specifically directed to a release having a reversible trigger.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bow string releases are well known in the industry. Typically, a bow string release is designed to engage and lock a bow string in a mechanical sear for allowing the archer to pull the bow to its maximum draw. A trigger mechanism is then used to unlock the sear mechanism and release the string to fire the arrow.
There are numerous sear mechanisms available ranging from ball type releases as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,584 entitled: Bow String Release, issued to Todd on Sep. 13, 1983, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,476,845 entitled: Archery Bowstring Releasing Device, issued to Rickard on Oct. 16, 1984 to various jaw-type releases which have been available for many years. Each of the bow string release mechanisms utilizes a trigger release in order to disengage the sear or permitting the string to be released for firing the arrow.
Typically, trigger mechanisms operate in one of two configurations. The first configuration is generally defined as a thumb or forward release trigger, wherein the bow string is held in the forefingers, with the release in the palm of the hand and the trigger mechanism facing upwardly. When the thumb is pressed forward against the trigger, the sear is opened and the jaws are released for releasing the string. In the second configuration, the mechanism operates in much the same manner as a firearm trigger, with the release being held in the palm of the hand and the trigger being disposed behind the index finger, wherein the release is unlocked when the trigger is squeezed by the index finger in a rearward direction, in the same manner as firing a pistol, rifle or other firearm. The particular trigger configuration selected is primarily a matter of choice. Some archers prefer the thumb-type or forward motion trigger whereas many others prefer the firearm-type or reverse motion trigger.
To date, there are no string release mechanisms which permit the archer to select a forward or reverse motion from a single mechanism. It would be desirable to provide such a mechanism since this would permit the archer to experiment with both types of trigger mechanisms without the expense of buying a plurality of bow string releases. Also, it would greatly enhance manufacturability of the string releases, permitting a single trigger mechanism be utilized for either a forward motion or a reverse motion string release.
The No. R-63 Quick-Silver Release offered by Martin Archery, Inc. in Walla Walla, Wash., as illustrated in Archery Business, August/September 1988 issue, includes a jaw action sear for closing and opening the string retaining notches. In most cases, a bearing element is positioned between the two jaws approximately in alignment with the pivot points thereof. The bearing element assures smooth, low friction action of the jaws as they are moved from the closed to the open position, assuring a good true line for the fired arrow. Many of these releases are self-closing with the string being placed in the space between the jaws and into the notch, after which it engages a closure abutment for locking the jaw in the closed position. The jaw is then not opened for releasing the string until the trigger mechanism is activated.
While there have been many advances in the string release art over the last several years, there are known no releases with dual action reverse and forward motion triggers. Finally, the jaws have not been substantially altered over the years, with most having a narrow opening for receiving the string and relying on a bearing element between the jaws adjacent to the pivot points in order to assure smooth firing. While these jaws have been acceptable from a functional standpoint, the addition of the bearing element greatly increases the cost of manufacture.
Therefore, there remains a need to provide a smooth action jaw-type string release with a reduced cost of manufacture without sacrificing any of the functional performance requirements now demanded by archers. In addition, there remains a need for a dual action trigger, permitting the archer to fire either by pressing or releasing forward or squeezing rearward, as desired or as dictated by circumstances. It remains desirable to provide a jaw mechanism which, when opened, permits more readily loading of the string into the release notches, without sacrificing any of the locking features of the jaw or without greatly increasing the distance of travel between the opened and closed positions. In addition, it is desirable to provide a means for predictable, calibrated adjustment of the trigger force, to individual touch.